User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 10:47, February 18, 2013 Rules I am not going to help you with anything until you first get yourself acquainted with the rules around here. Such as when you can make a page and when not. I also have no doubt that Kepa told you to go away from the chat because you haven't been here for a week and I bet you didn't leave voluntarily and that is the 'rudeness' you describe. Then I'll repeat: you are not welcome in the chat until your account is a week old and Kepa was right in banning you. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) SDCCI 2013 doll Chill, I got my claws pulled and teeth dulled, so I'm no danger at the moment. :D I'm afraid I have to disappoint you though: SDCCI exclusive information is at the earliest available a month in advance. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I know And I'm sorry. :( They think ur annoying but i dont think your are. They kicked u because u said N*gga's so yeah. I have to agree with them on that one.But, I know how you feel :( They were kinda mean. :( But cheer up you'll find other people you'll like on here and my friends dont like u , well they are not the right people for you. :) <3 MHRULES (talk) 19:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) its okay :) MHRULES (talk) 17:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 09:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Of you need help please let me know :) (I'm Frankie Stein :D) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 13:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxx Paste message I can't help you if you aren't more specific. What are you trying to do and what do you see when you can't accomplish what you aim to. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :And you are working in Visual, I take? Because in that case I can tell you to just switch to Source for every edit and it should solve your problem. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) come in chat plz Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Did you sent a message to me I can't tell since someone didnt put their signiture. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) just click the button tht says signiature Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) 13 Wishes/Clawdia :Alright, it seems I owe you a big apology for that block, so here it is. I am sorry for it. :For what it's worth, I hope you'll understand where I'm coming from. I was unaware the UK aired the movie in theaters and the fact you only adjusted one page (and not, say, adjusted the 13W page to adjust the release date or write a note about the UK airing) made it seem like it was made up. Knowing you as a good regular, I did look up if there were any stories about early airings, but could find nothing (I did not think to look up "13W cinema", since this would be the first time I ever heard of the MH stuff debuting in theaters). I still only blocked you for a day, worrying still that I was making a mistake since your record is clean. Seems I did make a mistake. Again, I am truly sorry for the way I handled this. :For what it's worth though, this wiki tries to keep to USA dates and tries to avoid spoilers. I don't think the note on Clawdia's page is okay now, but it could be on the 13W page. That is - you said she was in a picture? That doesn't count as her actually appearing, so it should be phrased like the first reference to the character rather than her first appearance. :May I ask if you've seen 13 Wishes, do you know who the "mystery character" is Erin Fitzgerald mentioned? I'm very curious about that. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Kiss Really. I prefer Jackson/Holt and Frankie but still excited. But really, Frankie narratees, grr. What is this, Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?I'm Just Awesome That Way- Bimbola1 (talk) 12:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) 13W ad I have to largely decline. The EAHWiki is an integral part of the MHWiki and vice versa, and the same can't be said of the 13WWiki. The best I can offer is for you to go to this wiki's advertisement area (you can also use the EAHWiki one) and write down your wiki with a short description. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) wait do you think I really did it to 13wishes wikia I've known you and you known me you know I would never say hurtful things like those. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 00:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Incident of Yesterday Since AitE has announced not to return and I am considering action against them, I will approach you for this since you seem the next highest in rank over at AitE's wikis. :If you can tell me what happened in Chat(s) yesterday, that would be most useful. :I am most curious as to how AitE can know it's Limearose's IP, since there's only one way to find it and it doesn't seem they used that method (plus, they signed for Limearose1 themself, so I'm side-eyeing this). So, if you could enquire. :I would appreciate it if the 13WWiki never again lets its drama flow out to this wiki. Unless specified, blocked users aren't banned from using their owntalk page, so any discussion can occur at your own wiki. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I shouldn't, but I give you one more warning. Cease your other-wiki matters on this wiki. One more word on whatever wiki-that-is-not-this-wiki on here and you are out. Your selfishness is not, nor has ever been, welcome. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you but im still blocked what happened I haven't been online my dad has been watching youtube. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Also my cousin Leisley is here she's staying for a week at my house I'll let her come in chat she's 14 (the one who shares this account with me) Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:06, October 13, 2013 (UTC) well I'll fix the whole wikia since it was harshly vandalize, I'll fix tomorrow and my cousin could help too since I'm busy and etting my glasses. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) but what it will be about, we have to think of the subject and what we'll post. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:09, October 13, 2013 (UTC) hmm we need a specific subject... the mh and eah dolls annoucnments and blogs about upcoming and sneak peeks! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) also we should post arts and crafts videos i found on youtube by my froggy stuff. and shouts out and stuff Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.374066419391902.1073741852.307033009428577&type=1 look we could add annoucnments and what not and I'll come up with awesoe stuff! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I start and I'll make u a burreacrat Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Should we call it Dolls Info like something like thtz? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) what should we call it though Dolls insiders? Dolls Info-ers, Dolls News, Dolls' ...... idk Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be a specific name I'll look up a name generator. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Dolls infiity? http://www.panabee.com/name-generator?domain-name=Dolls%20Info Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Dolls Infiity Swens (news spelss backword is swens) Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) dolls news-ify Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) dolls dews Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) but I just don't want those three I want all dolls in the world la dee da, bratz, some barbie EVERYTHIN Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) LMAO NEED TO SEND THIS TOO KENDALL Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) gtg out and eat and shopping bye :_C Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) omg SORRY for the link i didnt mean ttoo! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) wait i'll come up with it just a few seconds, Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I like Dolls Inifity Swens and... wait brb Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) and dolls dews news Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) well I'll make the wikia later okay be patienent and just drag ur mouse over ur user on the top right corner and click my prefeneces. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Signaturreeeee Woooo xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx 14:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC) xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 14:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC) HUNGRY BRB Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:06, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi I won't be coming back for a while, I'm sorry. bye <3 Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 13Wwiki No, I'm not autobanning any 13W members. AitE has a longer history here that warranted the ban. That's the criteria applied: troubling history here + current troubling behavior here. Only AitE fits both. Keep in mind that this is unrelated to what I myself think of the case and its participants; what matters for action to be taken is how you have been affecting the MHWiki, and that leaves you in the safe zone. That is, as long as I will not see another word on other-wiki matters on this wiki. There isn't anymore you can do. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) hey so rochelle? Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 01:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Clawd belongs to Me i actually bought both gigi and rochelle lol!! i love your avatar, lady gaga is so pretty Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 18:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Clawd belongs to Me lol haha me too Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Really? If you are aiming to make me look bad, I sure can assist you. The heck did you tell that new user what you told them? Have I ever said you can't edit without permission? No, I said that you need to get yourself in gear before you take on a big project like you so badly wanted. Then I wanted you to quit your thieving. I never so much as threatened with a ban. So the heck was that jab for? Parrotbeak (talk) 23:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Same deal. Since when are thát the rules? Parrotbeak (talk) 07:20, October 31, 2013 (UTC) wait when??? ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 19:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rules As per the community corner: :"The Monster High Wiki waits with reporting on a webisode until it is released officially in English. Do not make pages for webisodes that do not meet these qualifications." Your comments have been deleted for this reason. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) MH Wiki Comp :Read it, but I am extremely busy until tomorrow. Not sure if I can afford the five minutes of sleep I'll miss on typing this, but lets get to this timely. :) :I do not have the time, energy, or money to organize anything, but if you wish to do a competition, feel free to have a go at it. In the same vein, any future competitions won't be on my plate either, but I'm not getting in the way of whatever you can get together. Sorry that this isn't the answer you were hoping for, but it's not realistic for me to make promises. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Leaks You have been here long enough to know what leaks are and that leaks aren't spoken of. I will ban you a next time. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Clawdeen Ghoul this is sgibson and I want to say witch Monster High Character is your favorite Images Happy Holidays and thanks for the effort... but I'm not sure how those images qualify as a main page? What do you think I am to do with them? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies, but I have no interest in a character roster for the main page. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:18, December 24, 2014 (UTC)